


The Broken Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Remus and Emile are female and so is the orange side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Virgil is this half dragon, yeah? This Kingdom is kind of breaking at the seems (although it isn't very clear) because a decade back, Prince Lucius disappeared. Along this wild journey, Virgil reunites with a few childhood friends, who are now a masked murderer and a pirate, as well as an ex miner who he knew from childhood as well, a demon who cursed someone very important, someone he knew but never really got along with, a pair of resistance fighters, a gang of thieves, and (eventually) his own twin.
Kudos: 1





	The Broken Kingdom

Virgil walked into the village, below the castle. He had a small black and purple spider hanging onto his neck, although really, she was a shapeshifter, who's base form was a dragon, and favourite other form was the spider.

Virgil was worried to leave the dragon sanctuary alone, but he knew that it was in the ‘safe’ hands of Remy and Anton, and the actually safe hands of Emile. He hadn't really left the sanctuary since he started working there, after the disappearance of Prince Lucius, and the death of Princess Sasha.

He walked through the village, keeping his head low, not taking his cloak off for a second, not wanting people to see his wings, as he was half dragon. He was heading to the castle, to meet up with the King and Queen, who he knew from the days that he lives in the palace, so it was like a reunion, however, he was heading to meet up with a friend that he had known for a while.

Patton, a fourty-eight year old ex miner, lived in a quieter area of town, enjoying life from when he was deemed unable to go down the mines again, Virgil didn't know why. Patton was an old friend of Virgil from the days that Virgil lived within the castle as a servant. Virgil was excited to see Patton again.

He stepped onto the street, and looked down it. Something seemed wrong, a bad aura. Virgil walked down the pavement, he hid his arms in his cloak, keeping the huge baggy cape as close to his body as possible. He kept his head low, his purple hair covering one eye, but not his burn scar at the bottom of his face.

His purple eyes flashed as he looked around. He held out a note, and looked at it, this was definitely the street. He smelled a foul smell: wood burning. He hated that scent, a scent that was usually given off by forest fire demons… oh no... Patton!

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on Tumblr as an ask blog, under the name "idontknownamesareweird" and the tag "TS Broken Kingdom AU" so if you want to do that instead, be my guest.


End file.
